familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek
Star Trek is an American science fiction entertainment franchise. The original Star Trek is an American television series, created by Gene Roddenberry, and followed the interstellar adventures of Captain James T. Kirk and the crew of the Federation Starship Enterprise. This series debuted in 1966 and ran for three seasons, after an initial pilot film “The Cage,” which starred Jeffrey Hunter as Captain Christopher Pike was rejected by Paramount. Following the release of other series in the franchise, the Kirk-lead series was retroactively referred to as Star Trek: The Original Series. These adventures were continued by the short-lived Star Trek: The Animated Series and six feature films. Four more television series were eventually produced, based in the same universe but following other characters: Star Trek: The Next Generation, following the crew of a new Starship Enterprise set a century after the original series; Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager, set contemporaneously with The Next Generation; and Star Trek: Enterprise, set before the original series, in the early days of human interstellar travel. Four additional feature films were produced, following the crew of The Next Generation, and a 2009 reboot of the franchise, directed by J.J. Abrams, featuring a young crew of the original Enterprise set in an alternate time line. The franchise also includes dozens of computer and video games, hundreds of novels, as well as a themed attraction in Las Vegas that opened in 1998 and closed in September 2008, and at least two traveling museum exhibits of props. Beginning with the original television series and continuing with the subsequent films and series, the franchise has created a cult phenomenon and has spawned many pop culture references, including on Family Guy. Season One * "I Never Met the Dead Man" - Peter Griffin reveals he is more dedicated to Star Trek than to Meg because Star Trek existed first. A cutaway with the cast of the original series follows. * In the same episode, Peter and William Shatner go to Oktoberfest together while Lois tries to teach Meg how to drive. When it starts to storm, because of Stewie's weather machine Meg is blinded and runs over and kills Shatner. Season Two * "E. Peterbus Unum" - The episode ends similar to the [http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Living_Witness_(episode) Star Trek: Voyager episode "Living Witness"]. The final frame remains still on a screen in a futuristic class and the teacher tells about what happened with Petoria after. Season Three * In "The Kiss Seen Around the World", Neil Goldman presents an episode of the original Star Trek, pointing out scenes where Shatner had his stunt double in his place, and a discussion about Kirk vs Picard. * "Emission Impossible" - Majel Barrett voiced the computer in Stewie's ship. She was the voice of the computers in the Trek franchise * In "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas", while performing as Jesus Christ in a Christmas production, Stewie mentions the replacement of Captain Pike, played by Jeffrey Hunter in the original pilot, "who was replaced by William Shatner on Star Trek," * "When You Wish Upon a Weinstein" - A flashback reveals William Shatner performing in Fiddler on the Roof and shouting "KHAN!" the same way Kirk does in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Season Four * A cutaway in "Peter's Got Woods" shows the crew of the Enterprise-D laughing at Picard's remark that "Worf's head looks like a fanny." Michael Dorn, Jonathan Frakes and Patrick Stewart reprised their roles. Season Five * "Road to Rupert"-When Stewie believes that Rupert is dead, a cutaway scene parodies Spock's funeral in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, with Stewie taking the role of Admiral Kirk, Brian the role of Montgomery Scott, and Rupert the role of Spock. * "Airport '07" - Quagmire is seen working on the Starship Enterprise asking Kirk to introduce him to Uhura. Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story * Quark Griffin has a discussion with Odo, with original actor René Auberjonois reprising his role. Season Six * "Stewie Kills Lois"-The credits and music at the end are a parody of the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode, The "Best of Both Worlds, Part I". Ron Jones composed both. Season Seven * "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" reunites the entire cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation. They are first seen at a convention, where numerous original series references are made as well, and are later forced to spend the day with Stewie. *"We Love You, Conrad" references the Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan Genesis scene. Season Eight * "Extra Large Medium" features a cutaway of Mr. Spock winning the lottery. Season Nine * "Tiegs for Two" features Mr. Washee Washee watching Star Trek, but focusing only on Mr. Sulu, calling it The Mr. Sulu Show. * It's A Trap! features a cutaway of Lando (Mort Goldman) during the Battle of Endor asking the Enterprise for assistance against the Imperial ships. Captain Picard (Patrick Stewart) and Lieutenant Worf (Michael Dorn) reject their request due to afternoon tea. * The music playing when evil Stewie appears in "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair" is from the Star Trek episode "The Enemy Within". Season Ten * "Lottery Fever" features Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan - edited for goats. Season Eleven * Quagmire resorts to a "Vulcan V-meld" to get information on the whereabouts of Bobby Briggs, the man that paralyzed Joe Swanson from his girlfriend Tanya in "Joe's Revenge". * Peter says "Jim...Your name is Jim" to Lois in "Bigfat"; Spock's line from Star Trek III: The Search for Spock when he recognizes Captain Kirk after being rescued. Season Twelve * Peter assimilates garbage while referencing the Borg in "A Fistful of Meg". * Peter watches an Italian version of Star Trek in "Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee" in which Mr. Spock is depicted in a dirty wife beater t-shirt, struggling to control his temper. Season Thirteen * Scotty reveals he has discovered he really can provide more power to the ship in "The Book of Joe". * Two of the contestants in the audience of the Let's Make a Deal cutaway in "This Little Piggy" are wearing Next Generation-era outfits. Season Fourteen * In "Guy, Robot", Ted R. and Ted B. are seen playing a 3D chess on a board which was commonly used on Star Trek. * Deep Space Nine is parodied as Creep Space Nine as the base peeks in on a woman undressing in "Underage Peter". * When Brian kisses Bonnie Swanson in "The Heartbreak Dog", he claims to have become a bigger scumbag than Spock. A cutaway shows two female officers taking to each other. Mr. Spock interrupts them to make a vaguely obscene gesture and face at them. Season Sixteen * Among the television shows featured in the background during Peter's introduction to ""Family Guy" Through the Years" is an image of Kirk and Spock of Star Trek. Season Eighteen * When Michael McDonald summons whales with his voice to help upright a capsized cruise ship in "Yacht Rocky", one of the whales notes that he has to save the day again as he did in Star Trek IV. Category:Television Shows